hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Latveria
Brief History: Despite being located directly between the nations of Hungary, Serbia, Romania and Symkaria, the country Latveria is kept safe and protected from the strife and dangers of such close neighbours by the Carpathian Mountains to the north, and the Malhela Range to the south. This also ensures that an attack from invading countries would be near impossible from these points whilst separating the boarders entirely. Having recovered the country of Latveria from its former economic crisis upon taking the nation from King Vladmir, Victor von Doom has also protected Latveria from international affairs personally, since the revolt which led to his rule. The Kingdom of Latveria operates a nationalised business known as the Von Doom Industries, and with each citizen presumably contributing to this, Latveria remains free of Doom's rival businesses such as Stark Industries. Regardless of his absolute power within Latveria, Doom is known to have been dethroned on a number of occasions, though each given time, the Jewel of the Balkans has been reclaimed and restored to it's former shining state of prosperity within only a matter of months, its economic state quickly recovered. Latveria largely consists of Mixed Europeans, and Roma Gypsies, to whom Von Doom pays particular attention to. Having originated from one of Latveria's first Gypsy groups (the Zafiro), Doom makes sure that Latveria boasts complete freedom from the racism the Roma are met with in other countries. With Doom's technological enhancements surpassing those of all other nations, Latveria remains free from all industrial pollutants. Because of this, advanced weaponry is produced in the masses, which - mixed with Doom's presence alone - warrants Latveria to be known and considered as a world superpower. Doom personally makes sure that Latveria remains free of native superheroes, yet despite this - or even because of, as far as Doom's concerned - the country is able to boast an unparalleled rate of safety. The law of Doom is upheld without exception by the Guardian Robots (Doom's robotic police force). To break the law in Latveria is to commit treason, and as such, the citizens responsible are either prosecuted or executed, depending on a number of factors to be considered. The combination of the policing robots and harsh consequences is a perfect deterrent for criminals; domestic crime - such as theft - is practically unheard of in Latveria. With Doom's constant activities, such as his on going feud with the Fantastic Four and his alliance with the Hex, the monarch of Latveria is frequently absent. In his place, however, a Doombot (a robot whose appearance is the exact replica of Doom himself, takes his place until the king's return. By having the Doombot in place, the people are assured, and the peace is kept throughout the land. Latveria's capital city has been moved to the town of von Doom's downfall in her honour, and is now known as 'Doomstadt'. The location is just north of the Kline river, overlooked by Castle Doom - the administrative centre of Latveria. Category:Countries Category:Latveria Category:Nation Category:Europe Category:Locations Category:Lore